


Golden Silence

by esteefee



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Repost of a little thing from Holmes/Watson '09 Comm.)</p><p>Watson gives him golden silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Silence

It is in that perfect moment of hushed waiting, when Holmes looks up to see Watson moving urgently within him, and the only sound, the _only sound_ is a faint susurration Holmes can detect through his passion-fogged ears of Watson’s shattered breaths, that Holmes is once again struck quite dumb with wonder at how Watson achieves this. How he manages to push all the world, with its constant, grotesque cacophony of carriage wheels and catfish mongers and wailing infants and tolling bells to ten lengths removed until there is only this—the far away, gasping swell of breath in Holmes’ lungs and the tightening weave of muscles in his abdomen and loins as he spills between them, pleasure subsuming thought; and the bright glow of Watson’s blue eyes smiling down at him as he continues to thrust, prolonging the rapture so it abides in one perfect sphere of golden silence, silence, silence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written after I saw the '09 film, but this could easily fit in the [Jack-in-the-Box](http://archiveofourown.org/works/313348) 'verse.


End file.
